


A Knight in Shining Armor

by yamaishida



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, after timeskip, lowkey i said he is highkey awkward, this maybe out of character a little bit idk Dimitri kinda lowkey awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaishida/pseuds/yamaishida
Summary: A sweet scene between Byleth and Dimitri a little after he calms down and regains his mental stability a little bit. Sometimes we just want to know how Byleth is feeling in this too. This does contain a little bit of spoiler if you haven't beat the game.





	A Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha :insert clown emoji: i just love one man so much and i really wish there was more out there but i know the game just came out.
> 
> This does contain(?) spoilers(?) but i don't think they're very strong it pretty much talks about one specific part but its breif. I also rewrote the first time they see each other because... why not. I wanted something more intense. 
> 
> ALSO i was going to write something naughty but i chickened out. I'm not really a writer but i like to give content to what i can. Also i realllllllyyyy love Dimitri (if anyone ever want to HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE talk about him with me contact me) no one really proof read this and i did type this out in like a day.

_“I know I am not a knight but if anyone where to hurt you in any manner I swear my life to you. I will hunt them down at any cost, as of now I Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, devote my life to you.” Dimitri stated as he gently caressed Byleth’s cheek.  
Byleth simply stared into his icy blue eyes and nodded her head. She knew she needed no words to say something like I would do exactly the same._

  
Byleth woke up in a fright. “Dimitri...” she mumbled under her breath. Her head was pounding and her body felt extremely heavy.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” She quickly snapped out of it due to the strange voice and examined the man in front of her in an unfamiliar territory.

“Where am I and what happened?” From there the man answered each question and had only sent Byleth into shock with each answer.

She left as fast as she could when the man had told her the empire had burned down. Dimitri, she had to find Dimitri. She could feel that he wasn’t dead but a worry in her stomach twisted and turned. As she crossed the rubble and debris there, she saw a mysterious figure in the back leaning against a wall. Byleth readied herself slowly reaching for her weapon as she inched closer but halted as soon as the figure became more visible. 

“Dimitri?” He looked like a cold statue unmoving and unfeeling. He eye slowly crawled up her figure analyzing her every move.

“Are you here to kill me as well?” He gave a light chuckle “I warn you, many have tried and none have succeeded.” 

With his cold hard words, he slowly drew out his sword. “D-Dimitri it’s me!” Yet he paid no mind to her pleas as he charged forward. Their weapons clashed with madness as she diverted every attack. With one last swoop he cut her sword down with a powerful blow. Being asleep for five years had certainly taken a toll on her stamina. Pointing the sword towards her and slowly he slid the end up her throat.

“Any last words before there are none you can say?” At this point now Byleth was in a panic but she couldn’t give up, not in this situation and not on Dimitri. With a swift kick knocked into his right ankle he tumbled over ever so slightly which bought her enough time. She immediately grabbed a rock and swung it forward knocking his weapon out of his hand. With one hard push a slap echoed throughout the cave. Dimitri’s eye went wide as his hand flung to his cheek and he stared at her in dismay.

“B-Byleth?” She huffed and crossed her arms and attempted to step forward

“Final- “but she was cut off rather quickly.

“Don’t touch me. I don’t deserve it. I’m rotten to the core Byleth I must admit that. Throughout this rotten world something even more rotten decides to send you me.” He let out a small sigh before continuing “You left me at my low point and now you come to mock me in my lowest.” With that he turned his back on her and ever so slightly turned his head to bare his eye at her. “Get in my way I will kill you.”

Byleth was shocked. She didn’t understand anything at all. Her once shining prince now threatens to kill her in a cold murder. His gaze alone was enough to send shivers down her spine and another part of her just wanted to scream. Yet, at the same time she couldn’t just give up on him because he was her prince. At least that’s what she kept telling herself as she dusted herself off and began to follow him.

  
Following Dimitri through the months wasn’t easy to say. She murdered hundreds of people without a second thought. To be fair it was something she was used to before the monastery, but it never gets easier despite her lack of emotion. Recently with her five-year sleep came a plethora of nightmares to follow. Most would think it would be the slaughter of the innocent lives just trying to survive, but most were about losing Dimitri or watching him lose his family. Though an occasional one of her father’s death would sneak its way in. Those typical nights she would awake in an intense sweat and a dry throat as if her own guilt had choked her.

One particular night she chose to get fresh air as she couldn’t stand to be confined any longer. This has probably been the worst of her nightmares yet to come. It had been a gruesome one where she could do nothing to stop all the different ways of Dimitri’s death. Each horrifying way stained her eyelids each time she blinked. She was hoping they would calm down after being surrounded with her comrades and securing their base, but they only continued to get worse.

As she walked down the hall there was a light that barley crack through at the very end. She steadily creeped forward listening as hard as she could. Barley making out the soft sounds of footsteps that echoed around the room. It sounded as if someone was pacing around in circles from a sleep that had also yet to hit them. That someone had to be Dimitri but she didn’t know if it were wise to disturb him. Yes, he had calmed down more but it wasn’t as if the beast inside him had fully been tamed. It seemed from recent events that the young girl who tried to stab his heart had actually caused him to have a change of heart. She was feeling particularly bold though this evening as if her nightmares hasn’t been engaging enough. Maybe she could sleep if she just knew he was safe?

As her brain battled between a back and forth her body seemed to move on its own, as if it was almost aching for Dimitri. Without realizing it she has already given six soft little knocks in the beat of a heartbeat. It was a code they had used back when they were simply a student and a teacher. Friends is more of what she liked to think of it. A few minutes rattled on and she slowly started to regret knocking, but she could hear that the pacing had stopped. As she continued deep in thought the door swung open and there she gazed into his icy blue eye as if it were the first time, she had truly witnessed him since the war.

His stern face softened as his eye roamed her body. “Byleth. I know that look better than anyone. Can’t sleep huh? Come in. Neither can I.” He gently opened the door and closed it almost as it were fragile glass.

“I also seem to be having a restless night.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head “I know it shouldn’t be awkward but after all these years.” He mumbled off staring at the ground and turning his back to her.

Byleth also felt the awkward energy because, for once in her life she felt as if she had one thousand words to say but could not form one sentence. So, she did the one thing that she knew best and that was speaking from her actions. She crossed the room briskly and grabbed him from behind in a tight embrace. Her emotions burst like a bubble popping and for the first time since her father died, she cried again. Not knowing what else to do she only held on tighter to avoid him from turning around and burrowed her face deep in between his shoulder blades. “Please.” She choked “Don’t move. . . Please.” 

Despite her words he gently plucked her hands from around him and cupped her face. “I can’t do that Byleth. I will no longer stand still while time tests my own destiny.” With that he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “I will start taking fate in my own hands and atone for the sins I have done. With that said Byleth.”

He stopped short leaning over her desperately looking into her eyes with a hollow sadness. “I cannot apologize enough for the chaos I have brought to your life. You deserve so much better than what the world, no, what I have caused you. I promised to protect you and yet I am sure I am the one who has given you nightmares beyond recognition.”

Byleth shook her head and back away slightly from his burning touch. “Dimitri. You have brought light into this dark world of mine. When. . .When my father died the lights had turned off. I will not say what you have done is right but. . .” She trailed off again but this time taking his right hand in hers and intertwining them. With a sharp breath she looked him in his eye. “I swear my life to you. I will hunt anyone who hurts you down at any cost, from the past to the future, I Byleth Eisner devote my life to you. I love you.” Restating the older words, he had once said that struck her heart long ago she tightened the grip on their hands.

For a while time and space seemed to have come to a stop and her palms began to sweat. The tension was thick enough to slice a knife through it, that she began to retract her hand away and attempted to back away. But a force caused her to crash against a wall and Dimitri grabbed both of her wrists. “Byleth.” He breathed her name out with such desire, and the intensity in his eye was a burning so strongly that she could not look away."Those are dangerous words you have just said."

Their lips crashed together almost as if trying to catch up on the five years they missed together. His hands began to roam every inch of her body drinking in as much as he could. Each kiss felt like fire on her body and she was quickly losing her ability to stand. She snaked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist all while never breaking the contact. Each kiss left both of them wanting more and more. For a split second they broke contact and Byleth slid off her shirt at an almost inhuman speed. Before continuing, Dimitri laid a soft kiss on her forehead before carrying her over to the bed. He set her down just as softly as he had closed the door earlier and began to kiss her collar bone. His free hands roamed her body before stopping right on her hips. Byleth during this all let her hands roam through his hair amazed at how soft it was.

“Byleth. Is it truly right to be loved this much?” His voice was hushed and she barely heard him for just a second.

She bit her lip inquisitively and nodded her head. “I think to love and be loved should be earned by everyone. That very much includes you Dimitri.” Detaching her right hand from his hair she gently caressed his cheek. “If you are overwhelmed, we can stop.”

They stared deep into each others faces and without saying a word they understood. He eased beside her in the bed and brought the blanket up high enough to cover even their heads. They both let out a small laugh and turned to face each other to bask in the new glow of their love. They interlocked their hands together and came so close that both could feel the tingle of the others breath on them.

“When the war is over Byleth, I promise that I will give you the world.” She nodded her head ever so slightly as she could feel the clutches of sleep that began to finally take over her despite all the excitement. Before passing out he restated those words that she held on to so long ago. “I know I am not a knight but if anyone where to hurt you in any manner I swear my life to you. I will hunt them down at any cost, as of now I Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, devote my life to you. I love you.” With that for once in a long time she fell asleep with pleasant dreams instead of fearsome nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST LOVE DIMITRI SO MUCH AND I WANT TO GIVE HIM THE WORLD


End file.
